La Grande Pragmatique
by Pruls
Summary: Si vous aviez traité Pansy Parkinson de lâche, la brune vous aurait ri au nez de sa voix suraiguë. À chaque chapitre, une année à Poudlard où elle a brillé pour... sa vaillance et sa détermination.
1. Pour la Métamorphose (1991-1992)

**Blabla préliminaire** : Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices ! Ce recueil de textes était une participation à un concours de HPF de l'été 2019. L'objectif était de mettre en valeur le courage et la bravoure d'un personnage qui avait été élève à Poudlard dans une maison qui n'était pas Gryffondor. J'ai donc choisi de mettre en lumière Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard de son état, mais qui a peut-être parfois (vous le découvrirez par la suite) fait preuve de bien du courage. J'ai essayé de rester fidèle au canon, tout en tentant d'exploiter ses zones d'ombre et en vous la rendant (je l'espère) beaucoup plus humaine que celle que nous dépeignait Harry. Cette fiction est d'ores et déjà terminée, puisqu'elle compte 7 chapitres, chaque chapitre illustrant une preuve de courage de la part de Pansy, et chaque chapitre se déroulant dans une année différente à Poudlard.

* * *

**En première année, Pansy Parkinson travailla avec acharnement.**

* * *

Comme chaque samedi matin depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard, Pansy se tira discrètement de son lit à baldaquin pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de dortoir. En hiver, il lui était réellement plus difficile de se réveiller tôt et de faire l'ouverture de la Bibliothèque. Elle ne croisa personne en remontant des cachots. Marcher sur les pavés des sous-sols de Poudlard lorsqu'ils étaient encore déserts était une sensation qui lui avait toujours particulièrement plu. Elle songeait toujours qu'elle devait ressembler à une sorte de super-héroïne, avec son pas déterminé et sa cape vert émeraude flottant derrière elle.

Lorsqu'elle poussa enfin la porte de la Bibliothèque, Irma Pince fondit sur elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Patacitrouille » :

« J'attends toujours le retour de votre exemplaire des _Théories de la métamorphose transsubstantielle_. Le temps que vous passez ici n'excuse en rien vos nombreux retours tardifs. »

Elle pointait de son doigt crochu la poitrine de Pansy, laquelle hocha prudemment la tête, songeant qu'il était plus sage de faire profil bas. Elle retint sa respiration le temps que le visage de la Bibliothécaire s'éloigne d'elle. Lorsqu'elle respira de nouveau, elle était déjà loin. Un rayon de lumière coloré provenant de l'un des grands vitraux de la Bibliothèque traversait plusieurs rangées d'étagères pour balayer des tables vides. La Serpentard grimaça, songeant aux nombreuses heures de travail qu'elle allait encore devoir affronter pour obtenir des résultats convenables pour sa première année dans le cours de Minerva McGonagall.

Déterminée, elle s'assit et ouvrit son manuel de Métamorphose à la page où elle s'était arrêtée la semaine auparavant. Elle connaissait la théorie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'entraîner sans relâche pour la pratique. Elle se fichait pas mal des moqueries des Gryffondor à propos de son visage disgracieux. En revanche, elle entendait aussi les remarques sur sa prétendue lenteur d'esprit et sur son intelligence « semblable à celle d'un troll », y compris parmi les élèves de sa propre maison. Si elle se levait dès l'aube chaque week-end, peut-être finirait-elle par surmonter ses difficultés et combler l'écart qui la séparait de tous les autres ? Après tout, elle était issue d'une grande lignée de Sang-Pur, et ne pouvait pas se permettre de couvrir de honte les Parkinson. Elle sortit une allumette usée de sa poche et dégaina sa baguette. Se concentrant pour visualiser l'aiguille fine qu'elle devait obtenir, elle serra les dents et pensa tellement fort qu'elle douta un instant d'avoir parlé à voix haute : « Courage, Pansy… ».

* * *

**Blabla de fin** : Une courte introduction tout en douceur.

Blague à part : le sacrifice d'une grasse matinée n'est-il pas quelque part un certain acte de bravoure ? Prenez le temps de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si l'envie vous en dit !


	2. Les petites révoltes (1992-1993)

**En deuxième année, les Parkinson finirent à treize à table.**

* * *

Mrs Ermintrude Parkinson, née Flint, faisait toujours mine de mettre les petits plats dans les grands afin d'accueillir l'ensemble de la famille Parkinson au sein de leur propriété. En effet, la maîtresse de maison adorait par-dessus tout se vanter de la préparation de mets d'exception pour ses banquets ainsi que de la décoration toujours somptueuse du grand Hall, et ses invités ne manquaient jamais de la féliciter pour le faste de ses célébrations. Bien entendu, quiconque lui aurait fait remarquer qu'elle ne devait une pareille organisation qu'au travail monstrueux abattu par deux vulgaires elfes de maison se serait vu _Avada Kedavrisé_ entre deux services à table.

Pour les treize ans de leur fille, Mr et Mrs Parkinson avaient convié le patriarche Peregrine Parkinson et son épouse Suellen, ainsi que la vieille mère d'Ermintrude, Melpomene Flint. Autour de la table, il y avait également Prosper et Parnel, le frère et la sœur du maître des lieux, ainsi que leurs enfants respectifs, c'est-à-dire les cousins et cousines de Pansy. Si l'on comptait Grosvenor et Thaddeus Tuft, les grands-oncles de la brune par sa grand-mère paternelle, ils étaient alors quatorze réunis ce soir-là. « Beaucoup de monde pour pas grand-chose », songea comme chaque année la jeune Pansy Parkinson, car si l'on ne savait pas que c'était elle qui fêtait son anniversaire, on n'aurait jamais pu le deviner tant les conversations ne tournaient une fois encore qu'autour d'un sujet : les Moldus.

« Ils sont particulièrement idiots, gloussa sa tante Parnel. Tenez, j'en discutais avec Pancras pas plus tard que la semaine dernière : saviez-vous qu'en juin dernier leurs Nations Unies ont encore fait une déclaration afin d'œuvrer dans la direction d'un développement qui serait durable ?* Quand on a un tant soit peu de bon sens, on ne déclare pas, on agit ! »

Pansy sourit, et même la matriarche sembla trouver la remarque amusante car elle la répéta plusieurs fois à voix haute en s'éventant d'un geste vif. Pansy dévisageait sa cousine Millicent, fille d'Ormond et de Parnel Bulstrode, née Parkinson, qui riait à gorge déployée. La brune détestait sa cousine, et elle le lui rendait bien. Elles avaient toutes deux été réparties à Serpentard l'année précédente, et cela n'avait bien sûr étonné personne. Pourtant, Pansy aimait à répéter à Drago et Blaise que « cette bouse de Scroutt aurait dû finir à Poufsouffle ». C'était de bonne guerre, Millicent était la première à la critiquer dans son dos et à monter le dortoir des filles contre elle. Elle avait détesté sa première année à Poudlard, tout le monde se moquait d'elle, en partie à cause de sa propre cousine ! Aussi, elle avait rapidement tendance à être excédée dès que celle-ci ouvrait la bouche pour faire l'intéressante comme elle s'apprêtait encore une fois à le faire :

« Il n'y a qu'à observer les Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard ! Des animaux ! Bêtes comme leurs pieds ! On ne peut s'y tromper, on sait d'où ils viennent ! »

Pansy fronça les sourcils, contenant son envie de lui jeter l'argenterie de sa mère à la figure comme à chaque fois que sa _chère cousine_ prenait la parole. Elle repensa à toutes les fois où la fille Granger avait rapporté des points pour sa maison et ne put s'empêcher de la piquer d'une voix doucereuse :

« On peut trouver facilement des Sang-de-Bourbe aussi intelligents que toi, voire plus, _Millie_. La robe ne fait pas le Sorcier. »

La tablée se fit soudainement silencieuse. Le visage de Millicent s'était décomposé, et Pansy s'en félicita. Ses cousins et sa deuxième cousine réprimèrent tous un sourire. Du côté des adultes, en revanche, la « plaisanterie » n'avait pas été aussi bien accueillie.

« Excuse-toi Pansy, rétorqua Ormond Bulstrode en brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé, pendant qu'Ermintrude Parkinson s'étouffait. Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire.  
— Certainement pas, je le pensais. »

Sa tante semblait être sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, les frères Tuft lui lançaient un regard méprisant, et le père de Pansy plissait tellement les yeux qu'il aurait pu dégainer sa baguette dans la seconde et cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée. De l'autre bout de la table, Suellen Parkinson ne semblait soudainement plus tellement amusée par la situation. Si Pansy avait surtout voulu blesser son insupportable cousine, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait aussi raison lorsqu'elle affirmait que certains Sang-de-Bourbe pouvaient rivaliser avec les vieilles familles de Sorciers. Après tout, elle avait été la première à pouvoir constater le gouffre abyssal entre ce qu'une fille née-Moldue comme la copine du Balafré et ce qu'elle-même pouvaient réaliser. Elle avait été bouleversée. Comment une gamine de douze ans — après une vie à s'être vu répéter que jamais un Sang-de-Bourbe ne pourrait rivaliser avec un Parkinson — pouvait-elle comprendre qu'une parvenue pourrait la surclasser, et ce dans tous les domaines ? Drago répétait souvent que la _Miss Je-sais-tout_ avait simplement appris tous les manuels par cœur et Pansy hochait la tête, comme pour se convaincre. Toutefois, elle avait toujours été honnête avec elle-même : le talent et la puissance magique ne s'apprenaient pas dans les livres. Cela, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens. Elle songea à la tronche que tirerait la bande à Potter s'ils l'entendaient défendre _Miss Optimal-sinon-rien_, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Face à l'air irrité de toute la famille Parkinson, Pansy ne se démonta pas.

« Je ne voulais pas insulter Millicent, mentit-elle à moitié.  
— C'est encore pire ! s'exclama sa mère d'un air horrifié.  
— Soyons lucides, reconnaissons juste qu'il y a parfois des Moldus et des nés-Moldus brillants ! se justifia la Serpentard, en levant la voix et en cherchant en vain du renfort auprès de Pericles, son autre seul cousin déjà en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous pourrions les considérer comme des _égaux_, je trouve simplement curieux que la meilleure élève de notre année soit une Sang-de-Bourbe…  
— Tu ne lui parles pas, j'espère ? s'interposa son père d'une voix encore plus forte.  
— Pas du tout, je la déteste !  
— Bien, cette affaire est réglée », trancha Peregrine Parkinson d'un air impérieux pour clore une affaire qui n'avait pourtant rien de réglé.

Mrs Ermintrude Parkinson n'avait pas eu honte comme cela depuis qu'une de ses cousines au quatrième degré s'était unie à un né-Moldu vingt-et-un ans auparavant. Furieuse devant tant d'insolence, elle avait saisi sa fille unique par le col pour la traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et l'y consigner jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En montant les escaliers de la demeure familiale, elle ne cessa de lui répéter que _Par Salazar!_ elle pouvait être heureuse d'être née dans une famille de « Sorciers modernes » qui avait renoncé depuis plusieurs décennies aux châtiments corporels.

Lorqu'Ermintrude redescendit sans sa fille, le gros oncle de Pansy lissait encore sa moustache d'un air contrarié, et les autres convives ne semblaient pas être redescendus de leurs grands hippogriffes. Après tout, ce n'était pas une morveuse qui allait leur « apprendre la vie ». Ils convinrent que « cela lui passerait ». Il fallait l'éduquer « voilà tout », répétèrent-ils en chœur pendant de longues minutes. Après avoir martelé que _Par la barbe de Merlin!_ le politiquement correct faisait des ravages, le patriarche enchaîna :

« De mon temps… Figurez-vous qu'une fois, en France, j'en ai fait enterrer deux jusqu'au cou, dans la tourbe. Leurs têtes étaient baignées par le soleil pendant plusieurs heures. Vous rappelez-vous, Parnel ?  
— Il faisait chaud, cet été-là ! Ils faisaient de petits cris affreux, ajouta sa fille aînée d'un air dégoûté.  
— Leur peau craquelait sous les assauts du soleil, et leurs yeux de bêtes se révulsaient. Ils mouraient comme ça, sans même lutter, comme de vulgaires animaux. »

Au-dehors le tonnerre grondait, et dans la chambre de Pansy c'est l'orage au complet qui se déversait sur son visage. Assis à côté d'une chaise vide, son cousin Pericles ne prêtait plus attention à la jubilation de son grand-père et restait songeur : il faisait ses rondes du mardi avec Pénélope Deauclaire, et elle semblait être une fille tout à fait respectable. En revanche, il n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer devant sa famille. Pansy était peut-être la seule d'eux deux assez courageuse pour oser affirmer tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient chacun tout bas.

* * *

*_Déclaration de Rio sur l'environnement et le développement_ après le 3e Sommet de la Terre de l'ONU.

**Blabla de fin** : Alors... Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette intrusion dans la sphère familiale de Pansy ? Surpris, choqués, appréciateurs peut-être ? (je rigole pour le dernier) Dites-moi tout !


	3. Apprendre à faire confiance (1993-1994)

**En troisième année, Pansy Parkinson surmonta sa peur.**

* * *

« Fais gaffe, on va vraiment finir par croire que tu es amoureuse, glissa malicieusement Tracey Davis alors que le groupe des filles de Serpentard se dirigeait en direction de la Forêt interdite pour leur premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.  
— Vous croyez bien mal. »

Le visage de Daphné Greengrass était cependant illuminé d'un grand sourire. Sophie Roper donna un coup de coude à Pansy, avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. Pansy lui offrit un maigre sourire en retour. Elle se fichait bien de leurs histoires de cœur, mais elle appréciait les tous nouveaux efforts que ses trois camarades de dortoir faisaient pour l'intégrer au groupe qu'elles formaient déjà avec sa cousine Millicent depuis deux ans. En revanche, elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsque celles-ci se laissaient aller avec elle à de telles familiarités, craignant qu'elles se retournent soudainement contre elle et que les moqueries pleuvent de nouveau. Il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour s'y faire, mais la brune avait vraiment envie de croire qu'elles voulaient être ses amies.

Elle n'avait d'abord pas compris ce revirement de comportement soudain de la part du groupe d'adolescentes à la fin de la deuxième année, puis Drago s'était moqué d'elle en prétendant qu'elles tentaient surtout de l'utiliser pour se rapprocher de Blaise, pour qui — c'était de notoriété publique — Daphné avait le béguin. Toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là auraient pu en témoigner : l'intégralité des lampes de la salle commune des Serpentard avaient volé simultanément en éclat. Humiliée. Elle s'était sentie humiliée qu'il puisse penser cela. Elle ne savait plus exactement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, et de toute manière il y avait des mots qu'il valait sans doute mieux oublier. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que c'était sa toute première dispute avec une personne qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Depuis, blessée dans son orgueil, elle ne lui avait adressé la parole que deux fois : la première fois pour qu'il lui passe le jus de citrouille dans la Grande Salle — car elle adorait le jus de citrouille — et la seconde fois pour le féliciter de son imitation de _Celui-qui-est-détraqué_ suite à l'incident du Poudlard Express — car elle adorait se moquer de Potter. En effet, elle ne manquait jamais de crier en faisant mine de s'évanouir face à des Détraqueurs imaginaires lorsqu'elle croisait le _Bouffondor_ dans les couloirs : elle devait avouer que c'était devenu l'un de ses rares plaisirs.

Pansy et ses nouvelles amies venaient tout juste d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt, où quelques élèves et le Demi-géant qui leur servait de professeur les attendaient déjà, lorsque la jeune Serpentard songea avec hargne qu'elle s'ennuyait terriblement sans Drago Malefoy. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : peu lui importait la nouvelle robe de Daphné, les derniers potins de Sophie, ou encore les jérémiades incessantes de Blaise, elle ne s'amusait jamais autant qu'avec lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver aux côtés de deux gorilles, elle lui lança tout de même un sourire goguenard. Elle aimait à penser qu'il pouvait bien se pavaner tant qu'il voudrait, il ne faisait jamais que traîner dans les couloirs avec Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. « Chose somme toute très glorieuse, tu en conviendras » avait-elle persiflé la veille auprès de Blaise. Devant l'air visiblement moqueur de sa camarade, Drago renifla dédaigneusement et lui tourna le dos avant de ricaner entre deux messes basses avec ses autres amis. Ce manège aurait pu durer plusieurs heures si Rubeus Hagrid ne s'était pas décidé à initier un mouvement vers l'endroit de la forêt où le cours aurait lieu.

Si Pansy avait été l'une des premières à huer l'ancien garde-chasse de l'école à l'annonce de sa nomination en remplacement du vieux Brûlopot, elle fut également l'une des premières à s'indigner lorsqu'ils atteignirent les enclos pour leur premier cours :

« Des hippogriffes ! Ce gros balourd nous a ramené des hippogriffes ! », s'était-elle écriée dans les rangs des Serpentard.

Certains Gryffondor l'avaient entendue et hochaient désormais la tête d'un air inquiet. « Il est beau le courage des Rouge et Or ! » ironisa silencieusement la Serpentard, tandis qu'elle tentait elle-même de contenir sa propre appréhension. En effet, si elle avait d'abord souhaité à Potter de se faire arracher la tête par la créature mi-cheval, mi-aigle, c'était désormais elle qui devait se retrouver face à un énorme mâle aux sabots lourds, au regard perçant, et aux serres acérées. Elle ne souhaitait plus du tout qu'un hippogriffe soit en mesure d'arracher la tête à qui que ce soit. Elle s'était mise en groupe avec Tracey Davis et Sophie Roper qui n'avaient toutes deux obtenu qu'un hennissement moqueur de la part de leur hippogriffe en réponse à leur salut. Maintenant que c'était à son tour de passer, Pansy Parkinson était tétanisée.

Elle sentit sa propre haleine s'insinuer dans ses narines blanches. Sa respiration, qu'elle avait toujours voulu contrôlée, n'avait jamais été tant rapide et irrégulière, et elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'écraser violemment contre sa cage thoracique. Elle sentait une boule d'angoisse, dont elle ne pouvait expliquer l'origine, tordre son estomac. C'était comme si dix Millicent ricanaient autour d'elle et la pointaient du doigt d'un air mauvais. Elle entendait presque son propre sang battre dans ses oreilles et sentait des fourmillements dans toute la longueur de ses jambes. Face aux deux yeux orange qui lui faisaient face, elle se sentait impuissante, raide, dents et poing serrés. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait foutrement peur. Où était l'hideux garde-chasse quand il s'agissait d'aider les élèves qui en avaient réellement besoin ? Il n'y en avait décidément que pour le Balafré dans cette école.

Comprenant finalement que personne ne viendrait pour l'aider, elle eut envie de hurler. Elle aurait peut-être pleuré si ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi secs. Agacé de son immobilité, l'hippogriffe secoua la tête et sembla l'interroger du regard, comme pour la prier de mettre fin au face-à-face. Sortie de sa torpeur, Pansy réprima un sourire, car ce fut comme si elle le regardait vraiment pour la première fois. Comme elle, il n'avait aucune envie d'être là aujourd'hui. Comme elle, il avait hâte d'en finir et ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on le laisse en paix. Comme elle, il n'avait pas envie de s'incliner devant qui que ce soit. L'espace de quelques instants, Pansy eut l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient et que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Si quelques secondes auparavant elle ne lisait dans ces deux grandes billes orangées qu'une profonde lassitude, elle percevait maintenant une lueur toute nouvelle d'intérêt. Les deux bêtes se jaugèrent pendant de longues secondes, sans ciller, appréciant mutuellement cet échange silencieux.

Mue par une force soudaine, la brune le salua enfin en s'inclinant bien bas. Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de lever le regard vers la créature pour savoir qu'elle s'était inclinée à son tour. Ces choses-là se sentaient. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi, elle, Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne s'était pas encore relevée que l'hippogriffe s'approchait déjà d'elle pour lui présenter son flanc. La Serpentard pressa doucement la paume de sa main gauche sur les plumes vert bronze de l'animal avant de reculer d'un pas l'instant d'après, craignant qu'il change brusquement de comportement envers elle. L'hippogriffe sembla accepter et comprendre la brièveté du contact puisqu'il détourna son regard et fit demi-tour.

Pansy Parkinson était fière de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir, et elle aurait sans doute partagé son émotion avec ses camarades et désormais amies si un cri n'avait pas soudainement déchiré l'air. Elle reprenait tout juste conscience de ce qui l'entourait et constata avec horreur que Drago Malefoy était au sol, dans un autre enclos, et que l'hippogriffe qu'avait chevauché Potter un peu plus tôt le piétinait. Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, la brune dévisagea Rubeus Hagrid, l'unique adulte de ce cours qui ne réagissait pourtant pas tandis que son meilleur ami se roulait au sol en poussant des hurlements de douleur. On ne pouvait décidément pas faire confiance aux professeurs de cette école, à croire que le _Gros barbu dégueulasse_ avait obtenu son poste dans une Dragée surprise. Elle s'insurgea spontanément avec tous les autres Serpentard tandis qu'on séparait le blond de l'affreuse bête. Mille millions de Gorgones ! Quelle idée de présenter de vulgaires hippogriffes à des troisième année ! Ce gros balourd inconscient leur avait ramené des hippogriffes !

« Ils devraient le renvoyer sur-le-champ !* s'indigna-t-elle, au bord des larmes, alors que Blaise et Tracey insultaient la mère d'Hagrid ainsi que tous les géants de Grande-Bretagne. Il aurait pu être tué ! »

Bouleversée, Pansy ne sut pas comment réagir lorsque Drago fut évacué, songeant qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il n'était décidément pas son rôle de l'accompagner.

Elle regarda tour à tour Daphné, Tracey, et Sophie, qui l'entouraient toutes les trois, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentit bien. En repensant à ce que lui avait dit Drago, elle songea amèrement qu'il avait eu tort : Daphné n'avait jamais eu besoin d'elle pour s'approcher de qui que ce soit, et les filles s'étaient tout simplement excusées parce qu'elles en avaient envie. Elle songea ensuite qu'elle avait eu tort : la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'adressait plus la parole à Drago, c'était parce qu'il avait froissé son ego. Il n'avait jamais voulu que la conseiller — certes, _façon Malefoy_ — et s'il n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la baguette, c'était néanmoins là qu'on reconnaissait un bon ami. Elle en conclut que s'il n'était pas son rôle d'accompagner Drago Malefoy lorsqu'il se faisait déchirer le bras par un énorme cheval ailé, alors elle était une bien mauvaise amie.

« Je vais aller voir comment il va* », marmonna-t-elle sans vraiment s'adresser à qui que ce soit, avant de disparaître dans les étages de l'école sous le regard interrogateur des Serpentard et le regard méprisant des autres élèves.

Avant de franchir la porte de l'Infirmerie, elle avala de travers sa salive. Décidément, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle caresserait un hippogriffe et qu'elle s'apprêterait à s'excuser auprès de Drago Malefoy… et tout ceci en quelques heures ! Si quelqu'un osait un jour la traiter de lâche, elle lui rirait bien au nez.

* * *

*Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban, _Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé_.

**Blabla de fin** : Spoiler pour Pansy : Drago va très bien et c'est un abruti.

Alors, le Choixpeau aurait-il pu l'envoyer à Gryffondor finalement ? Et que pensez-vous de ce rapprochement progressif avec les filles de son âge ? Drago avait-il raison sur ce coup-là ? A tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Bal de Noël et ton de feint (1994-1995)

**En quatrième année, Pansy Parkinson se fit la plus belle pour aller danser.**

* * *

« Désolé, je sais que tu aurais préféré que le Champion de Poudlard t'invite ce soir… affirma Drago Malefoy d'un air narquois tout en présentant son bras à sa cavalière devant le mur de leur salle commune.  
— Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit Pansy Parkinson en haussant un sourcil, et saisissant de sa petite main l'avant-bras du blond.  
— Millicent raconte partout que tu es allée pleurer aux toilettes quand tu as appris qu'il avait demandé à l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle de l'accompagner pour le Bal. Tu as un faible pour Diggory ?  
— Qu'elle aille se faire cuire une bouse de dragon au lieu de raconter des bêtises grosses comme elle.  
— Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
— J'aurais préféré danser toute la soirée avec Diggory, parce que lui au moins ne traite pas sa cavalière comme un troll des montagnes », lâcha Pansy d'un air mauvais.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, passablement agacé, mais n'insista pas. Après tout, si son amie avait accepté d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal de Noël, c'est que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela d'y aller avec lui. Il s'enorgueillit en constatant que la brune, qui s'était pourtant montrée si dédaigneuse et critique à l'encontre des préparatifs de l'événement, s'était néanmoins mise pour lui sur son trente-et-un. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe rose très pâle qui laissait ses épaules et son dos totalement nus, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer lorsqu'il constata que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant sa peau. De lourdes dentelles chatouillaient doucement ses chevilles et une mince paire d'escarpins noirs habillait joliment son pied. Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle avait fait de ses cheveux, noués en une longue tresse qu'elle avait relevée contre son crâne. C'était comme si un serpent avait enserré sa tête. C'était une parfaite Serpentard à n'en pas douter.

Ils contemplèrent tous deux silencieusement le plafond des cachots jusqu'à ce que leurs derniers amis les rejoignent. Blaise et Théodore étaient partis un peu plus tôt rejoindre leurs cavalières respectives et Sophie avait passé tout l'après-midi avec Eddie Carmichael. Daphné, rayonnante dans sa longue robe bleu nuit, finit par franchir le mur de la salle commune au bras du batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch, Lucian Bole, qui semblait lui aussi ravi de pouvoir l'accompagner pour la soirée. Ils étaient suivis de près par Tracey Davis et Adrian Pucey, et de… Pansy faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui accompagnait sa cousine. Si Thomas Beurk se rendait au Bal alors qu'il n'était qu'en troisième année, cela voulait forcément dire que Millicent l'avait invité à y aller avec elle… et que celui-ci avait accepté. « Appelez le Ministère ! Il est à coup sûr sous _Imperium !_ », murmura-t-elle à toute vitesse à Drago avant de faire mine de renifler de dégoût. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle fermaient la marche dans leurs costumes vert sapin, et même s'ils semblaient avoir fait un effort pour l'occasion, Pansy ne les aurait même pas touchés avec sa baguette.

Après de longues minutes très gênantes où chacun et chacune se complimentait et que personne ne semblait arriver à court de superlatifs, Millicent fit pour une fois très justement remarquer que les portes de la Grande Salle ouvraient à huit heures précises, et qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Alors qu'ils progressaient vers le hall d'entrée, Daphné arracha Pansy à son cavalier et lui glissa à l'oreille, rieuse :

« Quel courage ! J'ai cru que tu ne nous honorerais jamais de ta présence ! »

Pansy lui tira la langue, elle avait passé deux heures à tenter de camoufler ce maudit bouton qui avait poussé pendant la nuit, mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. C'était au moins un sort du niveau de sixième année ! Elle s'était résolue à utiliser du maquillage, à la Moldue, mais cela n'avait été guère plus concluant. Leur « ton de feint » ne couvrait rien du tout. Sa famille avait peut-être raison, le monde non-magique n'avait décidément rien à leur apporter. Après des heures de désolation, elle s'était finalement décidée à sortir des cachots la tête haute, et quiconque aurait eu l'indélicatesse de lui faire une remarque sur son front d'ordinaire si lisse se serait vu cracher soudainement des limaces. Ce sortilège-là, elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à le maîtriser.

« De toute manière, ton _merveilleux_ cavalier est pour l'instant trop obnubilé par ton décolleté pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, continua Daphné d'un air aguicheur.  
— N'importe quoi !  
— Trois Gallions qu'il s'en fiche totalement de ton acné », la coupa son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Pansy gloussa.

La tradition voulait que les champions ouvrent le bal avec leurs partenaires. Pansy ne trouva rien à redire sur la championne de Beauxbâtons qui était incroyablement belle, si ce n'est que Roger Davies avait l'air encore plus abruti qu'à l'accoutumée en sa présence. Elle prit ensuite un malin plaisir à hurler de rire en regardant Potter qui semblait sur le point de trébucher sur sa propre cavalière qui « aurait sans nul doute fait une meilleure championne que lui », avait commenté Lucian Bole d'un air mutin. Même si elle lui avait affirmé qu'il ne l'intéressait pas quelques minutes plus tôt, Drago Malefoy fut déçu de constater que Pansy avait plissé les yeux d'un air irrité lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Diggory et sa cavalière danser l'un contre l'autre. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui glisser qu'il la trouvait « franchement ridicule et beaucoup trop envieuse », celle-ci avait soudainement ouvert la bouche de stupeur. En reconnaissant la cavalière de Victor Krum, Pansy avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait plus envie de rigoler. Si même _Miss Dents-de-castor_ pouvait être jolie, alors elle n'avait elle-même aucun mérite pour sa mise en beauté et tous les compliments qu'elle avait récoltés jusqu'alors. Furieuse, elle entraîna Drago à sa suite.

Les deux Serpentard s'étaient assis sur un banc du parc de Poudlard dans la pénombre et, pour une fois, Drago l'avait épargnée de tout commentaire désagréable. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient autour, et les filles n'arrêtaient pas de répéter à leur amie qu'il faudrait à un moment ou un autre franchir le pas. Lorsque les Bizarr' Sisters avaient entonné le refrain de _This Is The Night_, Pansy s'était dit que c'était le bon moment et l'avait embrassé. Cela avait été bref et furtif, car ils s'étaient vite séparés, tous deux perturbés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était vraiment une sensation étrange de sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes, et de sentir son odeur fraîche d'aussi près. Elle avait essayé de ne se concentrer que sur lui et sur ses mains qui encadraient son visage, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Ce n'était vraiment pas naturel. Était-ce donc à ça que devait ressembler un premier baiser ? C'était décevant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils réessayent.

Au moins, il ne la trouvait pas repoussante. Elle devait trois Gallions à Daphné.

* * *

**Blabla de fin** : Voilà pour une quatrième année un peu plus légère et frivole ! Je trouvais drôle que sortir des cachots avec un gros bouton sur le visage puisse être un acte d'héroïsme absolument épique pour des adolescentes de quatorze/quinze ans... mais finalement Pansy s'est aussi jetée à l'eau auprès de Drago je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter.

Vos impressions peut-être ? La cinquième année vous attend en page suivante, à très vite !


	5. Le choix de la Préfète (1995-1996)

**En cinquième année, Pansy Parkinson prit ce qu'elle estima être ses responsabilités.**

* * *

« Il faudrait être dingue pour ne pas accepter ! Ombrage est une femme particulièrement haut placée, c'est l'archétype de la femme qui a réussi. Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à refuser sa main tendue ? Elle saura nous donner les clés, et surtout : elle pourrait parler de nous au Ministre. Penses-y Sophie, toi qui souhaites travailler au Ministère depuis toujours ! »

Sophie Roper avait haussé les épaules, peu désireuse de se lancer dans une nouvelle conversation houleuse sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'ambition douteuse de Pansy. Cette dernière plissait méchamment les yeux, vexée que ses camarades ne soient pas aussi réceptives qu'elle l'aurait souhaité à ses sollicitations. Après tout, la seule chose qui intéressait les _pintades_ qui lui servaient d'amies était les articles CHOC de Sorcière-Hebdo ainsi que les dernières rumeurs EXCLUSIVES qui couraient sur Roger Davies et sa _très-probablement-mais-sans-certitude-aucune _future petite-amie.

« Les Bouffondor n'ont pas besoin de nous pour se mettre dans l'embarras, avait renchéri Tracey en levant les yeux au ciel après que Pansy soit revenue à la charge.  
— Comme si des élèves étaient en mesure de former une armée… avait conclu Daphné sur un ton pince-sans-rire. Allons, tu es déjà Préfète, Pansy, tu n'as pas besoin de partir en quête de reconnaissance auprès de cette vieille peau.  
— Au moins elle nous laisse notre chance, Ombrage ! », leur avait rétorqué Millicent de sa voix nasillarde.

Qui aurait cru que sa _très chère cousine_ serait un jour son seul soutien ? La famille, il n'y avait que ça de vrai, songea amèrement la brune. Pansy s'était retournée vers le groupe de garçons de leur année, cherchant un autre soutien à sa démonstration, mais elle ne rencontra que des murs. Constatant que Théodore Nott n'avait comme à son habitude pas pris parti et s'était tout simplement éclipsé, Pansy pesta, puis elle songea qu'elle se fichait bien de ce _Théo-dessus-de-tout_ pouvait bien penser, elle n'avait jamais aimé cette vipère et sa stratégie continuelle d'évitement de toute manière. Elle fut en revanche furieuse de constater que Blaise ne la suivait pas dans sa démarche, car il fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête comme pour lui soutenir encore une fois qu'elle « abusait grave là ». Elle apprécia particulièrement la remarque acide de Vincent qui vint rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé :

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un renverse la vapeur dans cette école et qu'on a l'occasion d'avoir un peu d'importance, ce serait bête de ne pas en tirer profit. »

La Serpentard s'étonna de constater que Vincent Crabbe connaissait autant de mots, mais elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Drago et Gregory avaient eux aussi acquiescé tandis que Daphné faisait mine de vomir. Tracey semblait se retenir de faire remarquer à la brune devant tout le monde qu'« il y avait de meilleures façons de se faire remarquer de Drago » et que « ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il lui reviendrait » alors que Pansy la dévisageait d'un air dur, devinant sans peine ses _stupides_ réflexions. Les Serpentard de cinquième année étaient particulièrement divisés ces dernières semaines, et l'air ambiant était incroyablement brûlant.

« En tirer profit ?! s'étrangla Sophie.  
— C'est une chose d'enlever des points, c'en est une autre d'envoyer sciemment des adolescents — aussi abrutis soient-ils — dans les cachots ! s'emporta Blaise en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. C'est stupide cette idée de Brigade ! On se croirait revenus aux temps de la Guerre !  
— Mais c'est la guerre ! explosa finalement Pansy, le visage empourpré. Vous vous conduisez comme des lâches ! Vous devrez tous à un moment ou à un autre faire un choix ! »

Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pansy était sur le qui-vive. Rien n'était encore officiel avec la censure institutionnelle du gouvernement Fudge, mais elle sentait les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que ses propres amis se désunir de jour en jour. Merlin, qu'elle détestait cela. Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les sphères de Sang-Pur… les Gamp, les Flint, et les Rosier préparaient déjà leurs arrières. Ermintrude Parkinson ne cessait de lui répéter d'être « pragmatique » comme elle savait si bien l'être et de se positionner « astucieusement » parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Bien entendu, aucun Parkinson ne s'était jamais abaissé à se voir appliquer la marque d'un « misérable Sang-Mêlé », comme aimait à le répéter Peregrine Parkinson d'un ton aigre, lui qui avait connu « Celui-dont-on-se-fiche-bien-du-nom » durant sa propre scolarité. En revanche, il s'agissait désormais de « la jouer fine » pour « faire face à toute les éventualités », lui avait confié Pancras Parkison, et cela impliquait d'abonder dans le sens du plus offrant.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dénoncé les Serdaigle que nous avons trouvées devant les cuisines ? lâcha Hazel Travers, une grosse élève au nez pointu d'un an de plus qu'elle avec qui elle faisait ses gardes dans la Brigade, passablement agacée, lorsqu'elles quittèrent le bureau de Dolores Ombrage après leur bilan hebdomadaire. On aurait au moins pu en profiter pour leur enlever quelques points. Ce n'est pas une crise de larmes supplémentaire qui risque d'achever Chang !  
— Ça aurait été injuste, avança la brune d'une voix traînante.  
— Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce qui est juste ? », demanda sa camarade d'un air contrarié.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

« C'est épuisant d'être intègre, j'éviterai à l'avenir. »


	6. Poupées de porcelaine (1996-1997)

**En sixième année, Pansy Parkinson écrivit une lettre.**

* * *

_Poudlard, le 13 juin 1997_

_Une nouvelle année va bientôt toucher à sa fin au château, et nous rentrerons tous chez nous pour l'été jusqu'à septembre prochain, mais toi tu ne reviendras pas._

_La fierté et la peur sont les deux seuls sentiments qui m'ont toujours fait agir. Cette fois-ci j'ai pris la décision d'agir parce que j'ai terriblement peur de regretter mon silence, et je ne sais pas si je me pardonnerais que tu t'évanouisses dans la nature — ou pire, que tu disparaisses pour de bon — sans jamais t'avoir adressé un seul mot. Je crois que je préfère vivre dans les remords que ne pas vivre du tout. C'est terrifiant de se mettre à nu devant quelqu'un et de poser ses tripes sur la table, parce que ça demande une confiance en soi et en l'autre que je n'ai jamais eue. Par Morgane! je tourne autour du jus de citrouille. Je sais que tu n'es certainement pas du genre à te moquer._

_Je ne sais pas comment font les autres pour poser des mots sur ce sentiment si curieux qui les anime tout à coup pour la première fois de leur vie, mais je vais essayer de trouver les miens, de mots. La nuit, je rêve de toi et de tes lèvres, de toi et de tes jambes, de toi et de tes yeux. Mon regard se perd souvent dans ces reliques de l'Amour et j'oublie toutes les pensées qui emplissaient jusque-là mon crâne. Je trouve cette phrase vraiment jolie, mais je crois qu'elle ne l'est que parce que c'est toi qui me l'a soufflée. Je me demande si tu les as déjà cherchés, toi, ces mots, et je me demande à quoi ils ressemblaient. Je ne pense qu'à toi, comme si tu contrôlais chacune de mes pensées. Je me doute que tu ne m'as pas lancé d'Imperium, cela ferait mauvais genre. J'aurais trouvé ça particulièrement drôle. Entre nous, m'as-tu jeté un sort ? Est-ce donc normal de désirer à ce point une chose qu'elle n'en quitte plus un instant ton esprit ? Tu vas vraiment me prendre pour une personne détraquée, mais je t'observe souvent. Si tu ouvres cette lettre dans la Grande Salle, je suis d'ailleurs probablement en train de t'observer. Merlin! tu dois être horrifiée à la lecture de ces mots, et je m'en excuse._

_Pardonne-moi de t'importuner avec mes états d'âme, mais j'ai toujours été égoïste et cette lettre n'appelle certainement pas de réponse. Aussi, ne te sens pas l'obligation de me prendre en pitié, je ne le supporterais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ma chance avec toi et les choses sont très bien ainsi, je ne prétends pas pouvoir te séduire. Tu es tout ce à quoi j'aspire : la douceur, la patience, la tendresse… un ailleurs meilleur. Moi, je ne représente rien de ce à quoi tu aspires, et même pire. Certains diraient très simplement que je ne suis pas ton type._

_Je suis fatiguée, étourdie par le monde qui m'entoure que je ne comprends pas plus qu'il ne me comprend. Je suis juste un peu seule, un peu triste, un peu démoralisée, un peu perdue, un peu comme toi. Je voulais pouvoir te dire que tu n'étais pas seule. Petite poupée de porcelaine malmenée par la vie, je sais ta tristesse et ta fragilité, et quand tu pleures je pleure avec toi. J'aimerais pouvoir soulager ta peine et te serrer contre moi, mais je crois que tu ne t'en remettrais pas. Je ne peux pour l'instant rien faire de plus que te dire que je suis profondément désolée pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu ne le mérites pas. Loin de moi l'idée que quelqu'un puisse mériter cela, mais je préférerais que n'importe qui d'autre souffre autant pourvu que cela ne soit pas toi._

_Quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans les semaines et les mois à venir, prends soin de toi, car je ne sais pas si je survivrais dans un monde où je n'entendrais plus parler de Cho._

_Bonne chance pour tes ASPIC, j'ai confiance en toi._

_Amoureusement, je crois,_

_Pansy P_

* * *

Tremblante de rage, Pansy posa sa plume sur le matelas de son lit à baldaquin. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle avait le courage de coucher ces mots sur le papier et qu'elle réalisait ce que cela impliquait. La Serpentard avait l'impression d'être ridicule en contemplant le parchemin noirci d'encre, rempli de ratures et de toute manière totalement imparfait, qu'elle avait sous les mains. Les pensées s'emmêlaient dans son crâne et les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle était terrifiée : c'était une chose d'être honnête avec soi-même, c'en était une autre de le crier haut et fort à tous ceux qui nous entouraient, et d'autant plus à la personne concernée.

Parviendrait-elle à l'envoyer ?

* * *

**Blabla de fin** : Voilà pour le sixième chapitre, avec une vision somme toute très personnelle du personnage. Dites-moi si cela trouve des échos chez vous, je suis très curieuse de savoir.


	7. La bataille finale (1997-1998)

**En septième année, Pansy Parkinson voulut tous les sauver.**

* * *

« Livrez-moi Harry Potter, siffla la voix glacée de Voldemort, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés…* »

Les pensées qui se bousculaient furieusement dans le crâne de la Serpentard couvraient désormais totalement la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle distingua à peine ses derniers mots. Lorsqu'il l'exposait ainsi, tout semblait si simple. Sauver Poudlard et ses élèves ? Continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était au prix d'une seule et unique vie, serait-ce celle de Potter ? Pansy ne comprenait même pas comment la question pouvait se poser et elle sentit tous ses muscles se détendre après quelques instants. Il suffisait de faire preuve de logique, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique dénouement possible. Tout irait bien maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en position de force, et tous ici le savaient pertinemment. Ils n'avaient qu'à courber momentanément l'échine et il les épargnerait à coup sûr, quel que soit leur camp.

Alors qu'un sourire calme fleurissait sur son visage, elle prit violemment conscience des visages durs qui l'entouraient.

Elle dévisagea cette _abrutie finie_ de Minerva McGonagall ainsi que la rangée de professeurs et de Sorciers qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui se tenaient à ses côtés, agrippant fermement leurs baguettes sous leurs capes, l'air impassible et résolu. Tremblante, elle imagina les parents de Drago, de Vincent, de Gregory, et le père de Théodore, transis par le froid du dehors mais décidés à en découdre. Elle dévisagea Blaise, anormalement grave, Sophie et Tracey, les yeux étrangement humides, et constata que Daphné serrait si fort la main d'Astoria que celle-ci aurait pu exploser. Elle imagina les joues rougies de Narcissa Malefoy et les larmes qui dévasteraient sa peau de porcelaine s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son unique fils. Elle dévisagea sa cousine Millicent, blottie contre Thomas Beurk, et cela ne la dérangea étonnamment pas. Elle imagina le corps probablement rongé par les vers d'Hazel Travers, dont elle ne recevait plus de hiboux depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et elle eut envie de vomir. Elle dévisagea le _Balafré_, et se demanda où pouvaient bien se terrer la _Belette_ et le _Castor ambulant_avant de songer avec hargne qu'il n'était ici plus question d'histoires de gosses, et que si elle survivait, il était peut-être temps d'arrêter avec tous ces surnoms aussi stupides que méchants. Son regard glissa sur les jumeaux Weasley, qui n'avaient décidément rien à faire là, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire à la vue de leurs _affreux_ cheveux roux. C'était absurde, mais elle imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer, si elle n'était pas née Parkinson, si elle était née chez les Weasley, si elle était née chez les Granger, si elle était née chez les Greengrass, si elle était née chez les Macmillan, si elle était née chez les Corner, si elle était née chez les Bones, si elle était née chez les Diggory... Elle dévisagea Cho, dressée parmi les Serdaigle, qui ne la voyait même pas. Elle la trouva tellement _courageuse_. Elle imagina ce qui aurait pu se passer, si elle, Pansy Parkinson, avait été plus courageuse. Elle fixa Paige Parkinson et son air faussement détaché du haut de ses onze ans, et dans le regard hautain de sa plus jeune cousine elle entraperçut celle qu'elle avait été sept ans auparavant. Elle imagina Ermintrude Parkinson, quelque part, qui avait déjà perdu un grand-oncle et une mère dans cette guerre, et qui ne reverrait peut-être un jour plus ni sa fille ni ses nièces… Elle ricana. Non, tout compte fait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'imaginer pleurer. Elle aperçut des Poufsouffle de quatrième année pleurer à chaudes larmes et elle sentit son cœur se déchirer, mais depuis quand sa gorge se serrait-elle avec celles de ces _foutus Blaireaux_ ? Elle imagina finalement Voldemort, par-delà les murs, plus fort que jamais, qui s'apprêtait à réduire l'école en ruines, tel un spectre annonciateur de l'Apocalypse. Elle imagina les gros titres de la Gazette, après la Guerre, après la Bataille, et elle songea que ce serait une boucherie.

L'odeur des chairs putréfiées emplissait déjà ses narines et elle voyait les corps consteller le sol de pierre sous le ciel orageux de la Grande Salle. C'était la guerre, et dans un camp comme dans l'autre, ils étaient prêts à périr au nom d'une idéologie. Qui se préoccupe donc de l'idéologie quand il est question de vie ? _Par Morgane!_ plutôt finir Cracmolle que morte ! Quelle idéologie pouvait bien valoir la perte des grands éclats de rire, des échanges de tendresse, des débats enflammés, de l'odeur de la pluie, du goût du jus de citrouille, de la satisfaction d'un sortilège réussi, de la sensation de l'herbe fraîche mêlée aux pieds nus, de la chaleur du soleil dévorant les visages ? Quelle idéologie pouvait bien valoir l'adieu aux amitiés, aux amours, aux inimitiés ? Elle aurait voulu les secouer, ces imbéciles aux yeux vitreux qui attendaient passivement le pire à venir.

La violence aveugle et la douleur sourde, l'âpreté du sang et l'acidité des larmes, la mort et le néant… tout cela pouvait être facilement évité, simplement en livrant _le Binoclard_ qui — si on y pensait bien — n'avait jamais fait que survivre par le plus grand des hasards alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Qu'avait-il fait de plus dans sa vie sinon avoir continuellement de la chance ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours été privilégié au détriment de tous les autres pour un événement dont il n'était même conscient à l'époque, dont il n'était même pas responsable ? Pourquoi le serait-il encore ce soir-là, _privilégié_ ? Qui était Potter face à tous les autres ? _L'Élu ?_ Tous les Sorciers n'avaient-ils pas la même valeur ? Ne serait-ce pas une entrave à la fameuse égalité qu'ils prônaient tous que de le préserver encore une fois ? Pansy secoua la tête, amère. Elle l'avait toujours détesté, et elle se rendit compte que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle ne l'enviait pas. Personne ne méritait de mourir, c'était abominable. Cependant, c'était un sacrifice nécessaire sinon pour le plus grand bien, au moins pour un moindre mal.

Alors même qu'elle était persuadée que l'idée avait effleuré tous les esprits présents et qu'ils en étaient tous venus à la même conclusion, personne ne prononçait pourtant le moindre mot. Les visages étaient résolument fermés. Pansy eut envie de tous les gifler, ces hypocrites. C'était tellement injuste. Toute sa vie, elle s'était démenée pour trouver sa place et pour en être digne, mais dans ce monde de guerre et de sang que les deux camps lui proposaient, cela ne semblait plus si enviable de trouver une place.

Elle n'avait jamais été une héroïne, mais c'était maintenant à elle de dire à voix haute ce que personne n'avait le courage d'exprimer ? Elle eut envie d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Elle aurait été curieuse de connaître la carte du ciel en cette nuit du premier au deux mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, car les astres se fichaient visiblement bien d'elle. Finalement, peut-être valait-il mieux que ce soit elle — la _mal-aimée_, la _tronche de Scroutt_ et autres douces gentillesses — qui exprime ce que chacun redoutait mais désirait tant ? Peut-être était-ce naturel, au fond, que lui incombe le rôle ingrat d'initier le terrible mouvement qui pouvait tout arranger, qui pourrait tous les sauver ? Autrement, ils allaient tous mourir ou voir mourir. La plupart de ceux qui se battraient n'étaient encore que des gosses, quelle chance espéraient-ils avoir ? Il suffisait de faire fi de toute sensibilité et de garder la tête froide. La vie était à bout de bras. Il suffisait d'être pragmatique et de s'en donner les moyens. Il _lui_ suffisait de faire preuve d'abnégation.

Tremblante, le bras dressé, une discrète larme dévalant sa joue gauche, elle hurla de sa voix suraiguë ce que peu auraient avoué ne serait-ce qu'avoir pensé :

« Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !* »

* * *

*Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _La bataille de Poudlard_.

**Et vous, qu'auriez-vous fait ?**

Voilà, c'est fini et c'est satisfaisant de mettre un point final à ces sept chapitres sur la scolarité de Pansy Parkinson, ce qui aura eu le mérite de me la rendre un peu plus sympathique que prévu et qui, je l'espère, vous l'aura rendue un peu humaine.

Si vous avez apprécié cette lecture, cela me ferait très plaisir que vous me partagiez vos impressions !


End file.
